


Out in the Park

by TheCatholicFanGirl



Series: 712 More Things To Write About [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 712 More Things To Write About, Another Bro fic, Gen, M/M, Sam and Cas bros, Sam going through the trials, angsty, but it's not what I expected when I wrote this, ignoring that Kevin is dead, kinda sad, mentions of dean and cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCatholicFanGirl/pseuds/TheCatholicFanGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gestured Dean to start walking with him and as they walked around the big picnic site Cas waited for Sam to spill it.</p><p>	Cas knew Sam had told Dean by the sound of Dean’s beer shattering on the pavement. </p><p>	The sound made everyone jump into action and look at the brothers. “What’s going on?” Kevin yelped.</p><p>	Sam gave them an uncomfortable look, but held up a hand signaling everything was okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out in the Park

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: He’s not well but he doesn’t want anyone to know. How does he hide it?

Cas swallowed down yet another cough and slumped at the park bench. Kevin was looking at the bunch of hotdogs with distaste as Sam and Dean were standing near the waterfront drinking a beer. Claire was happily chewing on a cheeseburger that Dean had made for her. Charlie was tapping away at her laptop. The place was serene and Cas wouldn’t have had it any other way. It was perfect.

            Sam glanced at Cas and Dean followed his gaze and smiled brightly at Cas. Cas waved at the two boys. Dean turned back to the waterfront talking aimlessly, and Sam looked worriedly at Cas. Cas nodded.

            It was time to tell Dean.

            Sam gestured Dean to start walking with him and as they walked around the big picnic site Cas waited for Sam to spill it.

            Cas knew Sam had told Dean by the sound of Dean’s beer shattering on the pavement.

            The sound made everyone jump into action and look at the brothers. “What’s going on?” Kevin yelped.

            Sam gave them an uncomfortable look, but held up a hand signaling everything was okay.

            “What’s going on?” Kevin asked Cas.

            Cas shifted uncomfortably. “Sam wanted to wait and tell Dean first. But…”

            “Is everything okay?” Charlie asked.

            “Depends on your definition of okay.” Cas muttered and began to mess with his tie. “We’ve been harboring a secret for a while now.”

            “You’re cheating on Dean?” Claire said her jaw hitting the floor.

            “No! No, I could never cheat on Dean. But, for the past six months, Sam and I have been lying about where we’ve been.”

            “I’m starting to side with Claire on this, it sounds like you’re cheating on Dean.” Kevin coughed.

            Charlie nodded. “Agreed.”

            Cas swallowed. “We have been completing the trials in secret.”

            The air went frigid.

            “I’ve been healing Sam whenever we go out, but it’s not enough now. And we are rapidly approaching the final trial.”

            Charlie smacked her hands to her mouth.

            “When?” Claire asked.

            Cas looked down ashamed. “A few months ago I got a phone call from an old friend. She is a demon, and heard through the grapevine what we were doing.” He heard Dean and Sam start to yell at each other, and he made a moment to look at them. Dean was looking frantic and Sam was trying to calm him down. “She is making the sacrifice to be cured.”

            “Who?” Kevin demanded his eyes alight with fire.

            “You don’t know her.” Cas insisted and looked at Charlie “You may have read about her.”

            Charlie paused and Cas could see her go through her files of the books about the boys she’s read. “Meg?”

            Cas nodded.

            “Meg, wasn’t she just a crossroads demon?” Kevin frowned.

            “No, she was the daughter of a very powerful demon. Killed a couple of times, but this time she’s ready to become human again. She wants to.”

            “But wouldn’t whatever happened to Sam the last time, happen again?” Charlie asked biting her lip.

            Cas sighed. “We’re taking extra precautions. I’ve been healing him, he’s been taking longer naps while we’re out on the road. He’s eating healthy, and doing healthy things. It’s helped, but after we rescued Adam from hell… he hasn’t been doing well. We think it’s because…” another beer bottle had shattered. Somehow, Dean had gotten a hold of Sam’s beer and had thrown it against a tree. Sam was reproachful towards Dean, and it seemed to be working. Cas turned back to the group. “We think it’s because it’s a major physical strain on his body.”

            “When?” Claire asked.

            Cas closed his eyes. “Tomorrow. We’re meeting Meg at a church near where Sam and Dean were born.”

            “The church of the damned?” Charlie nearly shrieked.

            Cas nodded. “We have surveyed the land, and not only do we think it’ll be poetic, but it is considered holy grounds.”

            “Holy grounds for demons!” Charlie yelped.

            Cas pursed his lips. “Someone a few years back had torn down the church, then a skittish priest had blessed the grounds. That priest is now the current pope.”

            The silence was unbearable.

            “What if he dies?” Kevin asked lowly.

            “That is a bridge we’ll cross when we get to it.”

            Claire looked away and Cas knew she was crying softly.

            “Sam and I wanted to present it today with a hopeful attitude. It is my fear that it hasn’t been presented as such.” Cas shifted uncomfortably.

            “Ya think?” Kevin asked scoffing.

* * *

 

The ride home was somber. Dean, Sam, and Cas in one car while the other three trailed behind. Dean glanced at the rearview mirror at Cas, then at Sam and he chuckled.

            “What?” Sam asked frowning.

            “Nothin’, nothin’, just… whatever happens tomorrow, I hope we have one more day like this. Out in the park, just relaxing.”

            Sam smiled. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> again didn't follow the prompt _exactly_ but eh. Come join the fun on Tumblr, same name and stuff~~~


End file.
